ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Team Avatar
|leaders=*Aang * Sokka |notablemembers=*Avatar Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Appa * Momo * Suki |founders=Aang, Sokka, Katara, Appa |headquarters= |affiliation=Four Nations. |purpose=*Help/protect Avatar Aang. * Defeat Ozai. * Bring balance to the world. }} Team Avatar is the name used to refer to Aang and whoever is accompanying him at any given time. This was usually Katara, Sokka and later Toph, but Zuko and Suki eventually became important members. The Team's constituency varies little throughout the series until the Invasion of the Fire Nation, where a much larger number of people begin to join and leave the group. The name of the group originated from Sokka, who also suggested the Boomerang Squad (because it had "Aang" in it), the Aang Gang, and the Fearsome Foursome, before settling on Team Avatar (Note that Sokka is the only person in the series to use this name on-screen). Team Avatar, as of the end of The War, is notable for having at least one member from every nation, and at least one bending master of each of the bending arts. This makes Team Avatar a formidable fighting group, and they are capable of assaulting even the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace or destroying an Airship Fleet without outside assistance. History Formation During The War, started by Fire Lord Sozin in 0 ASC, Avatar Aang fled the Southern Air Temple, shortly before the Air Nomad Genocide occurred. Unfortunately, Aang was imprisoned inside an iceberg over the South Pole, keeping him there for about one hundred years. Eventually, Katara and Sokka discovered, and released him. A brilliant ray of light shot out from the broken shell, and the two teenagers met Aang for the first time. They later discovered his position as the Avatar, and accompanied him on his journey to the Northern Water Tribe, in order to master Waterbending. Journey to the North During their long journey, they met Suki, Haru, the Freedom Fighters, Teo, escaped Zuko and Zhao, and visited two of the four Air Temples. They took a route up the western Earth Kingdom, meeting many people and visiting even more villages. When they finally reached the Northern Water Tribe, Aang began training with Master Pakku, later accompanied by Katara. Northern Water Tribe Zhao soon plotted an attack on the Northern tribe, sending in large navy to overwhelm the city. Searching for answers on how to rescue the tribe, Aang visited the spirit Koh. Later the Moon Spirit Tui was first captured and then murdered by Admiral Zhao, causing the moon to first turn red and then disappear, rendering the Waterbenders defenseless. In desperation, Aang worked together with the Ocean Spirit La, to drive away the invading army. Meanwhile, Princess Yue, who was blessed in early childhood by Tui, gave up the life she had gifted her with, and became the present Moon Spirit. When the Siege had ended, the gang traveled south to find an Earthbending teacher, preferring King Bumi. Earth Kingdom The team made their way to the city Omashu, in hope of finding King Bumi as an Earthbending teacher. Unfortunately, Omashu was captured by the Fire Nation, and renamed New Ozai. In dismay, the team rescued Bumi, who advised Aang to search for someone who waits, and listens before striking. They eventually meet Toph Bei Fong, who joins them in an effort to leave her overprotective parents, and save the world. They travel and train on their way to the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. They go to a secret library and lose Appa in the Si Wong Desert. They cross the Serpent's Pass, and eventually make it to their destination. After battling the Fire Nation Drill, they enter the city. In Ba Sing Se When they arrived to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, the Team had to fight and save Ba Sing Se from the drill, a Fire Nation construction made for breaking through the walls of the Earth Kingdom's capital. The drill is destroyed by Aang, who saves the city. In Ba Sing Se, the gang discover a conspiracy led by Long Feng (the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se) and the Dai Li, covering up the concurrent war and gaining control of the city. After finding Appa (saved by Zuko), the Team tried to tell this to the Earth King, who distrusts them at first, but then is convinced when he saw the destroyed drill. Long Feng was then arrested by the (now Azula's) Dai Li. Then, the group had to separate for a week, while Aang met with a guru, who would teach him to control the Avatar State; Sokka was reunited with his father after two years; Katara helped the generals plan the Invasion of the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se, and Toph fell in a trap and was imprisoned in a metal box, where she would discover the secret of Metalbending. After that, Iroh and Aang saved Katara and Zuko from the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se prison, but, Zuko soon changed sides and joined Azula. Aang almost died in the Avatar State because of Azula's lightning shock, but he was saved by Katara, who used water from the Spirit Oasis to heal him. In the Fire Nation After the Coup of Ba Sing Se, Team Avatar hid in different villages and cities of the Fire Nation waiting for the Day of the Black Sun and continuing with Aang's training. In one village they found a Waterbender called Hama of the Southern Water Tribe, who invented Bloodbending, and holds an especially deep grudge against the Fire Nation and its people, attempting to exact revenge whenever possible. Katara learned this technique trying to defend herself and her friends from Hama. In the village of Shu Jing, Sokka was trained by Piandao in swordsmanship. On the Day of the Black Sun, the gang invaded the Fire Nation Capital with the help of many Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe warriors, using weapons and vehicles invented by the Mechanist. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation knew about the eclipse and they had a plan to keep the Fire Lord hidden. The invasion failed and only the youngest members of the group escaped on Appa. The rest of the invaders were taken prisoners. Western Air Temple The gang and the other youngest participants of the invasion Haru, Teo and The Duke went to the Western Air Temple. Zuko followed them, with the objective to change his life and join Team Avatar to help them end the War and defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko tries to prove to them that he has changed for the better. It is only after Zuko saves them from Combustion Man that he receives their acceptance as Aang's Firebending teacher. However, Katara refuses to trust Zuko and warns him of the consequences of any treachery. Zuko started to teach Aang Firebending, but for unknown reasons couldn't Firebend. He and Aang traveled to the Sun Warrior's Ancient City (while the rest of the group waited in the Air Temple) to learn about the origin of Firebending with Dragons. Then Sokka travels with Zuko to the Boiling Rock, a Fire Nation prison which they infiltrate as security guards. They traveled there with the hope to save Hakoda. After finding Suki in the prison and a failed escape plan with another prisoner called Chit Sang, they decided to postpone the escape when Sokka found his father. In a new plan to escape, they had to fight with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. But Mai helped Zuko and the others to escape. Azula attacks Mai for her betrayal, but Ty Lee intervenes and the team escaped with Chit Sang, Suki and Hakoda. Back to the Fire Nation The Avatar and his friends were forced on the run again after Azula finds them in the Western Air Temple, but Chit Sang, Hakoda, Haru, The Duke and Teo had to separate from the group. In another hiding place, Zuko confronts Katara about her distrustful disposition towards him and thinks of a way to gain her friendship. He decides to help Katara find the Fire Nation soldier responsible for killing her mother. Together they find the man, but Katara is unable to take her revenge out on him. After returning, Katara finally forgives Zuko and accepts him in the team. Three days before the arrival of the Sozin's Comet, they travel to Ozai's Beach House, when Aang kept training. The gang goes to a play called "The Boy in the Iceberg", based in the adventures of the Avatar and his friends, where Aang confronts Katara about their relationship, but she is unable to give him a clear answer as she feels confused. Aang also has difficulties deciding how to defeat Ozai without taking his life. His friends press him to kill the Fire Lord, but Aang insists it goes against his beliefs. In his sleep, Aang is drawn towards a mysterious island that appears in the sea. His friends hire June the Bounty hunter to attempt to locate him again, but she is unable to do so; so they decided to search for Iroh. On the island, Aang seeks guidance from his past lives, but they too insist he must kill Ozai, now self-proclaimed Phoenix King. The island turned out to be a giant lion turtle, which gives Aang the guidance he had been seeking. When the rest of the team is on the search, they met the Order of the White Lotus, its leader being Iroh. After reuniting with Iroh, the team decides to go in different directions to help stop the Fire Nation and prepare for the final battle. Final Battles of The War Zuko and Katara confronted Azula, but she challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai; in the battle, Zuko is wounded by Azula's lightning blast while protecting Katara. Meanwhile, Aang confronted Ozai in Wulong Forest but was unable to defeat him, still unwilling to kill him. Sokka, Toph, and Suki attempted to halt the Airship fleet but are soon separated, while the Order of the White Lotus battled for Ba Sing Se's freedom. Ozai accidentally caused Aang to enter the Avatar State. The Order of the White Lotus successfully liberated Ba Sing Se, while Sokka, Suki and Toph disabled all of the Airships. Katara defeated Azula and healed Zuko's injuries. Aang overwhelmed Ozai, yet still refused to kill him; he used Energybending to strip Ozai of his Firebending powers. Newly appointed Fire Lord Zuko declared the war over, and Team Avatar celebrated together in the Jasmine Dragon along with Iroh and Mai. Members Original Members * Aang * Katara * Sokka New Members * Toph (Joined in "The Blind Bandit") * Zuko (Temporarily allied with Aang in "The Blue Spirit" and "The Chase", joined in "The Western Air Temple") * Suki (Allied in "The Warriors of Kyoshi" and "The Serpent's Pass", joined in "The Boiling Rock, Part 2") Mai DID NOT travel around with them not did she take part in their journeys, and therefore ISN'T a new member of Team Avatar, do NOT add Animal Members * Appa (Original member) * Momo (Joined in "The Southern Air Temple") Former Members * Hawky (Joined and left in "The Runaway") * The Duke (Allied in "Jet" and "The Awakening", joined in "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse, left in "The Southern Raiders") * Haru (Allied in "Imprisoned", joined in "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse, left in "The Southern Raiders") * Teo (Allied in "The Northern Air Temple", joined in "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse", left in "The Southern Raiders") * Chit Sang (Allied in "The Boiling Rock, Part 1, joined in "The Boiling Rock, Part 2, left in "The Southern Raiders") * Hakoda (Allied in "The Guru", "The Awakening" and "The Boiling Rock, Part 1", joined in "The Boiling Rock, Part 2, left in "The Southern Raiders") Allies :† indicates deceased. Fire Nation Earth Kingdom Water Tribe Air Nomads Other Enemies :† - indicates deceased Fire Nation * Ozai * Zhao † * Yu Yan Archers * Rough Rhinos * Azula * Combustion Man † * The Warden * Yon Rha * Hide Earth Kingdom * Various Earth Rumble VI Competitors * Xin Fu * Master Yu * Long Feng * Joo Dee * Dai Li * Fong * Tong * Ghashiun Water Tribe * Hama Spirit World * Wan Shi Tong Former Enemies * Zuko * Iroh * Jet * The Boulder * The Hippo * Mai * Ty Lee * June Unknown Status * Koh the Face Stealer Semi-Permanent Locations * Southern Water Tribe ("The Boy in the Iceberg" to "The Avatar Returns") * Kyoshi Island ("The Warriors of Kyoshi" and "Avatar Day") * Omashu ("The King of Omashu" and "Return to Omashu") * Various Earth Kingdom villages ("Imprisoned" to "The Deserter") * Northern Air Temple ("The Northern Air Temple") * Northern Water Tribe ("The Waterbending Master" to "The Siege of the North, Part 2") * Ba Sing Se ("City of Walls and Secrets" to "The Crossroads of Destiny") * Various Fire Nation villages ("The Awakening" to "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse") * Western Air Temple ("The Western Air Temple" to "The Southern Raiders") * Ember Island (As of "The Southern Raiders", last semi-permanent location) Location at End of Last Episode Ba Sing Se (After the war ended starting from "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang", the group is seen in the Jasmine Dragon) Gaang The Gaang is an unofficial fan nickname for the core characters- Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Appa, Momo, and more recently Zuko and Suki- which is a portmanteau of "gang" and "Aang". The term is not used in canon (although Sokka's suggestion of "the Aang gang" comes about as close as possible while maintaining a sufficiently distinct pronunciation), but may be seen on Avatar Trading Card Game cards. In the Book 2 episode "The Drill", Sokka also gives a few suggestions for a team name, which include "The Aang Gang", "Boomer-Aang Squad" and the "Fearsome Foursome". In "Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King", Sokka says "Team Avatar is back" and later "Gather round, Team Avatar". See Also * Organizations in the World of Avatar